


Torn Between Two Partners

by Jeneral2885



Category: JAG
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneral2885/pseuds/Jeneral2885
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place at the start of Season 8, Episode 24 "A Tangled Webb" and launches into an AU. Harm receives word that Mac is captured. But the Admiral also has another assignment for him, forcing him to chose between his current partner and his former. You can gather that I don't really like the character Mac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_This takes place at the start of Season 8, 24 "A Tangled Webb" and launches into a slight AU. Harm receives word that Mac is captured. But the Admiral also has another assignment for him, forcing Harm to choose between Mac and an old partner._

_You can gather that I don't really like the character Mac._

_Edited April 2015 to match actual script._

**JAG Headquarters**

**1324 Zulu**

"Send me TADY to Paraguay Sir!" Harm said, his tone rising with extreme anxiety.

"You're needed here," Chegwidden began. Not this again, Rabb.

"That's unacceptable, sir," Harm replied, trying hard to remain calm and continuing military protocol.

"Excuse me?" The Admiral countered, moving to stare directly at his often rash senior lawyer. No, not this bloody act again.

"We're talking about Mac, Admiral," Harm said, his feelings for his long term partner were finally exposed to the two-star, and they were definitely indicating more than that of a working relationship.

"Alright, make your case." I know I'm not going to like this, Chegwidden thought.

"I can do JAG business in Paraguay, Admiral."

"Such as?"

"International military training like I did in Russia..."

"And look how well that turned out..." You found your half brother and nearly got killed do so.

"I can find her sir..."

"How?!"

“I'll find I'll find a way...”

“Commander, you are not, not, going to head to Paraguay, or Latin American, or anywhere south of DC, DO I make myself CLEAR?"

"Sir..."

"Commander, Harm, the reason I called you here was not just because of Colonel Mackenzie's status. It's because of a far more serious incident which I want..."

"Give it to another member of staff, sir. Like Sturgis or even..."

"Commander..."

"Sir, I rather now request for emergency leave..." Harm's voice was rising so much that you probably could hear it across the whole JAG building, and possibly Falls Church.

"Commander Rabb..."

"Sir, I'm going to submit my paperwork within the next hour..."

"Harmon Rabb, are you listening..."

"Respectfully sir, either you let me take the leave or I'm going to resign my comm..."

"Commander RABB, are you listening to me or do I have to plug earphones into your bloody ears! An F/A-18E was just shot down over Afghanistan and the mission wasn't even on the Navy or ISAF/NATO tasking order. I just got the info through indirect channels and SECNAV is flagging this as a top priority mission. Now, I want..."

Harm turned about without even coming to attention and head for the door. Anyone can handle that case. For Mac, I'm going after her...

"Harm, the pilot shot down was your former RIO. Lieutenant, now Lieutenant Commander Elizabeth Hawkes."

"WHAT?!" Harm turned around, just inches from the Admiral's door.

"Sir, if this is a way to lie to me and stop me from going after Ma..."

"Harm, it's all over here. SECNAV needs my best JAG on the case. And I figured out because it's Hawkes, you should take it." Opening the TOP SECRET/NORFORN(*) document he glanced at the report, and indeed it was Elizabeth Catherine Hawkes, former NFO now turned Naval Aviator, who flew a covert mission.

"Sir..." Harm began, trying to think of a response. Skates, damnit, Skates, his best RIO, promoted to Lieutenant Commander?! And flying a F/A-18?! A "Sir...I..."

"Harm, are you going to take this case? It closed door, off the press and JAG does it, NCIS will be scrambling all over it. Now what's it going to be? Going after Mac or your old RIO?"

To be Continued.

* NOFORN means No Foreign Nationals, a US Security Clearance.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter.

_Thanks for the reviews, this is the last chapter. Chapter 1 is updated._

_Remember this is an AU taking place around “A Tangled Webb.”_

 

**JAG Headquarters**

**Admiral Chegwidden’s Office**

**1335 Zulu**

 

Harm stared at the NOFORN folder again and clearing his throat he continued, “Admiral, permission to move to my office to think about this?”

 

“Denied, I need the decision now ASAP and as you can plainly see, this is a NOFORN classified folder. My room is already locked with an electronic security system preventing any outside human or electronic eavesdropping. Now, once again are you going to take this assignment or do I have to tell SECNAV that NCIS can have the all the goodies?”

 

Harm looked away from his commanding officer and shifted his feet. He had faced making split-second decisions over which target to fire at in his Tomcat; he had made unorthodox decisions in order to defend his clients, and he had shot dead people just inches from his face. This decision, however, was far more nerve-wrecking; it was a whole new level of decision-making altogether. Should he go after his partner for many years, who may be captured by terrorists and facing the barrel of a gun? It would mean resigning his commission, officially leaving JAG HQ and really leaving behind his legal job.

 

Mac, well despite the occasional sniping from being a Marine and the competition in and out the courtroom, was one of the best colleagues he had ever worked with (well Kate Pike and Meg Austin were lovely colleagues too, but their time with Harm was far too short). Mac was a tremendous help to him in his search for his father in Russia due to her language skills, which came in handy more than once. Mac, despite the air of arrogance occasionally, was always a source of strong source of guidance, support and well someone to talk to anytime. Losing her would cut a hole in Harm’s life.

 

On the other hand, Skates, proper name, Elizabeth Hawkes, was an equal to Mac in many ways and one of the most amazing junior Navy officers Harm had ever met. From the first time he met her on the Seahawk, he could sense that that diminutive girl was someone really special. It wasn’t just her skills as a Radar Intercept Officer which Harm was impressed about. It was the constant air of confidence that she carried with her. Skates, Yes she once said, “for a woman to be one of the guys, well, sometimes she has to be willing to give up something of herself, be less female. Sometimes it sucks.” Even so, she still retained an all inspiring personality that few junior or senior officers ever had.

 

In this way, she “towered over” other Naval Aviators and Naval Flight Officers. Skates, because she said she grew up on wheels, could tackle adversaries in the air and in the male-dominated Navy with ease. Harm remembered back when he first met her on board the _Seahawk_. He knew immediately that she was someone he wanted to pair up with this sort of officer. Fate brought them together when the bright and confident officer dug up extra copies of a F-14 flight manual, Weapon Systems Handbook and NATOPS checklist, complete with the open book exams, so that he could refresh himself while transferring back to Naval Aviation. “Maybe we'll get to fly together someday,” she said and by fate, they were paired up as aviator and RIO. Skates would always defend him against any bullying by younger squadron or wing aviators. They had bonded closer and closer each day as they fly over Kosovo and the wider Balkans. “I’ll really miss you Harm,” Skates told him when he discovered he has better off in the courtroom. Harm certainly was defending Skates in a court martial, and she returned the favour by rescuing him for hypothermia...

 

Damnit, Harm a voice told him. Mac is out there, imprisoned, possibly being tortured and your day dreaming about your past. Skates is just a temporary figure, just one of the many partners you were partnered with. This is Sarah Mackenzie, the partner you had for seven plus years. Mac, who helped sharpen your skills as an attorney. Mac, who helped your through most legal and non-legal cases. Mac who understood your attachment to your father and your brother. How could you ignore Sarah Mackenzie Harm?

 

No wait, Harmon Rabb, think straight. This is the Mac who was a former alcoholic and who had an affair with a senior Marine Officer. This is the Mac who never understood anything about your aviation dreams or goals. This is the Mac who paraded women clients as some ostracised victim when they weren’t always. This is the Mac who in fact recommended that Skates be charged for dereliction of duty when was clearly innocent! Mac never understood those who wore wings or those who served in combat. Mac in fact never listened to your advice Harm, and nearly married that womaniser Brumby! And what role this Mac play when you were tossed about in the open sea? Nothing! It was Elizabeth ‘Skates’ Hawkes who “jumped your bones” in sick bed and brought you breathing again! How could you care for such a jumbled up woman Harmon Rabb! Forget here!

 

No, the other voice told Harm again. Mac, Mac is the one. Mac after all looks like Diane, your Naval Academy crush. Mac delayed and even cancelled her wedding because of you out at sea, Harm. It was Mac’s psychic powers that directed the Search and Rescue (SAR) flights towards you. It was you Harm who recognised Mac not that ugly Renee whne you came out of your hypothermia. Skates is just someone. Besides she has already has a fiancé, no a husband right? Let him get someone go after her. It’s Mac, Harm, Mac is the one you should risk everything for...

 

No silly, Skates....

 

No, go get Mac....

 

No, find your best RIO...

 

No....

 

“Commander? Commander? Rabb?! Are you there? I need your answer now,” Chegwidden waved his hand infront of Harm’s eyes. “Yes or no?”

 

“Sir...”

 

Six months later

 

  **JAG Headquarters**

**Admiral Chegwidden’s Office**

**1100 local**

 

“Come in Commander,” Rear Admiral (Upper Half) A.J. Chegwidden say shaking Harm’s hand profusely. “That was a job well done. You’re actually up for a Defense Distinguished Service Medal, but typically, both houses of Congress are screaming for their own investigations. SECNAV apparently is trying to pull all strings with his old buddies to stop it. Still, job extremely well done.”

 

“Thank you sir,” Harm accepted the praise.

 

“I know it wasn’t an easy choice for you Harm, but to surprise you, the Colonel is actually out of Paraguay,” Harm’s eye’s bulged out, elated by the news. “She should be back any moment here.”

 

“Thanks again Sir, permission to return to my duties.”

 

“Granted.” Back outside, Harm immediately saw none other than Sarah ‘Mac’ MacKenzie exited the elevator. “Ma..” Harm was about to call her name when he saw CIA Agent Clayton Webb, faced badly burnt on his left side and wrists bandaged, hugging and kissing the Marine JAG. Mac eye’s were glued to the injured CIA agent and returned the kissing and fondling.

 

Damn, Harm thought as he closed his office door and blinds. I made the right choice.

 

The End.

 


End file.
